Toru Hojo
is a fellow cop and Hikawa's rival, Hojo's brilliant and talented in his profession as well as crafty and underhanded, such as his first attempt to capture Agito which nearly got him killed by Aki. History Initially, Hojo firmly believed that Makoto Hikawa was unsuited to be G3's user and while he thought he was an excellent cop and detective, he was "selected" because of the Akatsuki incident. Some time after, Hojo managed to become G3's user, but was quickly re-evaluated and lost rights to the G3 to Hikawa once more. This starts a feud as Hojo slowly attempts to find ways to make Hikawa lose his position as G3's user. Eventually, he creates the Victory One System to combat the G3/G3-X, however during a competition to demonstrate which system was better, G3-X's AI went haywire and destroyed the V1 beyond repair and also demonstrated that the system was able to destroy the Unknowns with ease. Hojo would later attempt to become the G3-X's user, but instead shifts his focus onto discovering why the Unknowns are targeting people. Hojo was the first person to learn of Shouichi's identity as the masked vigilante known as Agito. Eventually with the help of Mana Kazaya, he discovers that Yukina Sawaki, Shouichi's sister, was the first Agito and could not control its power, causing her to accidentally kill Mana's father, Nobuyuki Kazaya. When Hojo learns that Hikawa's eyesight started to deteriorate, Hojo aids Hikawa through microphone to fight against the Unknowns as the latter is unable to see. Forms . (2001). Masked Rider Agito: Complete Works. First Volume. p. 27-35. ISBN 978-4091014788 *'Rider Weight': 150 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 5 km. *'Hearing': 5 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 1 t. *'Lifting Power': 20 t. with GA-04 AntharesKamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. *'Kicking Power': 3 t. *'Resistance': 8 *'Maximum Jump Height': 10 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 10 sec. The Generation-3 System was developed by the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department's Squad Against Unidentified Lifeforms division. SAUL had received funding from the city government to develop a reinforced exo-suit to combat the Gurongi, which were known to the police as Unindetified Lifeforms. Their design was based on Kuuga, who was thought to be the fourth Unidentified Lifeform to appear. However, because the Gurongi were eliminated before its completion, research on the project was postponed indefinitely. By this time, the data acquired from the first two phases of the project had been implemented into the Generation-3 System, which was entering its final phase of development and ready for deployment. With the emergence of the Lords, the police's G3 unit was commissioned to contend with the threat. Despite using advanced technology, G3 is vastly outclassed by the Lords and those that possess a Seed of Agito, leading to it being overwhelmed in its first battles. G3 is equipped with conventional ballistic weapons. His primary armament is the GM-01 Scorpion, which is holstered on his right hip. The Scorpion can be augmented with the GG-02 Salamander grenade launcher, which serves as G3's main method of destroying Lords. For close combat, he can equip the GS-03 Destroyer on his left arm. The Guard Acceler, which is used to access the Guard Chaser or can function as a backup weapon, is stored on the left thigh. Appearances: Agito ''Episodes 9-11 - G3-X= '''G3-X' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 192 cm. *'Rider Weight': 176 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 15 km. *'Hearing': 15 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 2.5 t. *'Lifting Power': 20 t. with GA-04 Anthares *'Kicking Power': 7.5 t. *'Resistance': 10 *'Maximum Jump Height': 20 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 8 sec. Special Attacks: *'GX Launcher': 30 t. The Generation-3 Extension is an upgrade to the G3 System developed by Sumiko Ozawa in order to address G3's failure to effectively combat Lords. G3-X offers a drastic improvement in combat ability, allowing it to fight on more even ground. However, its most notable addition is an on-board AI to assist the operator. However, the AI's implementation was revealed to be seriously flawed. The AI's calculations, though perfect, required precise coordination and synchronization with the suit's motor functions. If the operator could not coordinate with the AI, G3-X would act erratically by itself and damage the user's body in the process. To address this issue, a new control chip with a less advanced AI was installed to make the suit less demanding. In addition to the standard GM-01 Scorpion, G3-X's main armament is the new GX-05 Cerberus, a powerful vulcan gun that allows for modular customization. It can be equipped with a scope or docked with the Scorpion and converted to a missile launcher. For close combat, G3-X replaces the Destroyer with the GK-06 Unicorn, an electromagnetic combat knife stored on the left arm. Appearances: Agito Episodes 49-50 }} - V1 System= V1 Statistics *'Height': 185 cm.Hobby Japan. (2007). S.I.C. Official Diorama Story: S.I.C. Hero Saga. Vol. 2. p. 39. ISBN 978-4894256309. *'Weight': 207 kg. Senses: *'Eyesight': 8 km. *'Hearing': 10 km. Ability Parameters: *'Puching Power': 1 t. *'Kicking Power': 4 t. *'Resistance': 6 *'Maximum Jump Height': 15 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 7.5 sec. The was commissioned by Hojo to rival the G3-X system as the new replacement for the obsolete G3 system. This suit only saw action once, where Hojo used it to chase away Apis Mellitus, preventing the monster from killing its victim. It was damaged beyond repair during a test round against G3-X, as the AI of G3-X interpreted Hojo aiming a gun at Hikawa as a hostile act, thus marking him as an enemy. This caused the AI to go haywire, causing G3-X to attack Hojo. Since the AI of G3-X was fixed, the police decided to discontinue the V1 project, as G3-X proved to be more than capable of handling Unknowns. Appearances: Agito Episode 23 }} Equipment *V1 Shot Behind the scenes Portrayal Toru Hojo was portrayed by , who later played as Itsuro Takuma/Centipede Orphnoch in Kamen Rider 555. Kamen Rider G3's his suit actor was , it is unknown who served as suit actor for V1. V1 Rider status The V-1 System's Kamen Rider status is debatable since the system was never referenced or designated as a Kamen Rider. Design-wise, V-1 has no resemblance to previous Kamen Riders and is much more reminiscent of a . V1 Design As noted, the V-1 System looks very similar to the protagonists of the . This is due to the fact that V-1's costume is made up of various props from various Metal Heroes. The V1 System's composed of 's helmet, 's body (with Kamen Rider G3-X's chestplates), a 's legs, and the for the sidearm. With the completed costume painted metallic silver, V-1 resembles , the original Metal Hero and the first of the . Appearances See also Category:Kamen Rider Agito Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Rival Category:Police Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Temporary Riders Category:Agito Riders Category:Debatable Riders Category:Agito Characters